


The One Who Is

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Soul Stuff [2]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: ???? What, Complicated - Freeform, Delenn/Sheridan-ish?, F/M, Is that bad, Soul stuff, abstract language, is that good, my sorta beta described it as, poetic language with no poem, what does that mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Babylon 5, you see a glimpse of a soul (i.e. Season 1, Episode 2 'Soul Hunter'). Here is a study of three souls, told in three parts.</p><p>This is the second part and the second soul. </p><p>The pin of the Anla'Shok has more meaning than you thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Is

The One Who Is is the middle.

It is afternoon.

And it is hot.

Hot and roiling.

The soul stuff is hot and roiling and gentle. Gentle and smooth and contradictory. Curving and delicate and unbreakable and unmoving.

This soul stuff is silver. A shining silver that burns and melts, moves and stills, waits and runs. Silver the soft color of the clouds after rain, the bright metal buried under unyielding rock, and the color of a wise old women's hair.

The soul stuff also loves.

It loves and believes and dances through the cosmos, weighed down by nothing- yet weighed down by everything.

The soul stuff needs no one and yet hopes for the luxury of a partner in its long and graceful dance through the stars.

After years of wandering, the silver soul stuff finds a partner. A matching soul, a partner that can keep up and even test it.

They dance.

But ever so slowly and then suddenly all at once the partner is gone.

The silver soul stuff dances alone for eons until it fades.

Going...

Going...

Gone.

In the great beyond, the partner and the silver soul stuff find each other and dance.

The Sun begins it's descent.


End file.
